


A punishment fit for an assassin

by VanillaSkys



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, MarVex, Painplay, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marluxia finaly went to far this time, and learns what Vexen is really like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A punishment fit for an assassin

"There's no where to hide for you, number eleven..." Vexen said, grabbing the whip as he approached the botanic. "..I want you to show me some respect in the future."

Panic struck the botanic as he stood still not knowing what to do wondering why he wasn't moving.

"Bend over, Marluxia.." The blond lightly snapped, folding up his sleeves a little.

Marluxia finds himself bending over and thinks to himself "why am I doing as I'm this ..."

"Very good." Vexen said bluntly, before he pulled down the assassin's pants, stepped back a little and got a tight grip on the whip's handle.

The botanic was trembling waiting for the slash.

"For everything you have ever done to me... I shall now assign you the punishment that is fitted for an assassin." With that said, the blond swung the whip back a little, then quickly forward to slash at the botanist's rear.

The botanic yelped out in pain. "YEEEEOOOOWWWWWWW"

Vexen smirked at the pinket's screaming knowing that he now had full control over the lord of the castle. He repeated the process, slashing Marluxia again.

Marluxia Yelped louder this time. "HAVE MERCY"

"Painful, is it not~?" Vexen asked calmly, fiddling with the whip for a short moment. He would give the botanic at least a few seconds of breathing.

Marluxia panted, not wanting to say anything as he knew he would say something that would only earn him more pain.

"How many times have you raped me, Marluxia? I should whip you the number of times that you have..."

"I beg off you" He said panting in between words.

"Oh? /You're/ begging /me/, hm? Now, that is interesting..."He swung back a little with the whip. "I will then do as you have done in our earlier 'incidents'... Not show any mercy at all." Vexen then whipped the botanic again, even harder this time.

"ARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Marluxia screamed at the top of his lungs.

Vexen lowered the whip, smirking as he walked closer up to the botanic- "Pitiful condition you have gotten yourself in..." He whispered into the other's ear, while touching his cheek.

That earned a small whimper.

Vexen chuckled softly, then placed the whip down as he returned to his lab tables. "I do really hope that you have learned something from this, Marluxia."

The botanic was a bit traumatized not knowing what to do.

He scowled over at the other. "Now? Aren't you even going to speak? Harass me beyond belief like usual?"

"Jackass!" The younger male hissed.

He snorted, wrinkling his nose.- "Hmph. At least I will be able to sit the next four days. You won't..~"

Marluxia forced himself to Stand up straight. "arghh !"

The scientist smirked, watching the other with interest.-"Pity..."

"I... Hate ... You"

"I hate you too~." Vexen hasted to reply, then bent over the lab table as he fiddled with the empty beakers.

"love and hate are to very similar things sometimes misunderstood for one another other" The botanic said with a grin he still had some fight left in him.

Vexen merely snorted again, tossing away the botanist's last statement.

"Next time you will be at the receiving end of that whip ~" The botanic cherped pulled up his pants

"You wouldn't even dare..." He snapped, scowling at the pinket, as he pushed away some empty papers.

"Ooh vexen come now, you know I would"

Vexen started to read through his schedule, trying to ignore the other male.-

"Sulking now are we how petty" Marluxia gave a smug grin.

"Shush. I'm trying to work.." He said, not even bothering to glance up from the papers.

"Gh ! to tight" The botanic was refering to his pants. He fell to his knees with a yelp.

Vexen let out a soft chuckle while reading. "Then don't wear them..."

"I cant walk around half naked for four days !" The Botanic stated.

"The you could use a skirt~." Vexen sudjested with a manic smirk.

"Are you out of your mind ... Stupid question A SKIRT VEXEN I DONT THINK SO" The botanic exclaimed although the sound of a skirt sounded very appealing.

Vexen chuckled again, barely concentrating anymore. "Oh ho...~"


End file.
